Wrel Archipelago
The 'Wrel Archipelago '''is an island chain located off the coast of South America, the location of the Federation, that was discovered during the Cold War. The first reports of the island chain came from the 19th century, when an American ship captained by a man named Bill Alcorn accidentally happened upon the Wrel Archipelago and sought to explore it. The information concerning the islands that Alcorn wrote in his diary sent shockwaves throughout the world. However, it wouldn't be until several centuries later that humans would set foot on the island. During the Cold War, the Wrel Archipelago was rediscovered by both Soviet military personnel and Federation naval personnel that had stumbled upon the island chain completely by accident during a joint exercise. An expedition funded by both countries was launched to explore one of the islands, but the members of that expedition abruptly disappeared, never to be heard from again. Later, in the 21st century, the Christian Republic of New Russia and New America went to the island, each for different purposes: New Russia saw the islands of the chain suitable enough to build military bases, and the Americans wanted to rescue a group of tourists that had been left stranded on one of the islands after their plane crashed. It was here that both countries discovered a shocking, exciting and dangerous secret: some islands in the archipelago contained dinosaurs . Islands The archipelago contains three major islands: *Saut Ait-a medium-sized island containing the remains of an attempt by the Federation to build a military base, an operation that ultimately failed due to the wildlife that lived on the island. It was here that the human race came into contact with a species of reptile long thought to have gone extinct: dinosaurs. *Isla Fractura-The biggest of the three islands, this one was notorious because it also housed dinosaurs and other prehistoric wonders, in addition to new and undiscovered wildlife that stunned the scientific community when the public found out. *Alcorn Island-The smallest of the three islands, Alcorn Island was named after an American explorer, Bill Alcorn, who was the first to discover the island. He documented some subtle things about the island, but it was not until the 20th and 21st century that the discovery of a population of dinosaurs on the island was made public. History Initial discovery The islands were first discovered by American explorer Bill Alcorn in the 19th century. His journals concerning the island were the public's first glimpse into the island chain. However, it wouldn't be until several centuries later that humans would set foot on the island chain, and learn of the terrifying secrets it housed. Expedition to Saut Ait The archipelago was rediscovered during the Cold War and both the Soviet Union and the newly formed Federation both expressed interest in using some of the islands in the archipelago to build military bases. To that end, the Soviets and Federation launched a joint expedition, Operation Olympian, to explore one of the major islands in the chain: Saut Ait. Unbeknownst to them, this island was home to a population of dinosaurs. The Soviets and Federation soldiers, unnerved and shocked by this, wanted to report their findings to their respective countries. Unfortunately, they were slowly killed off before they could make it off the island and news of the discovery were dismissed as Communist conspiracy theories by the West. Expeditions to Isla Fractura ''Main article: Isla Fractura Incident Isla Fractura, the biggest island out of all the islands in the archipelago, proved to be the most dangerous island due to a bigger population of dinosaurs and other creatures that populated the island. The first time humans set foot on the island was in 1925, when South American animal rights activists released captive animals from poachers onto the island to roam free. On August 30, 1933, an airplane owned by an illegal poaching group carrying illegally captured animals suddenly crashed during a storm. Some of the animals survived and escaped into the wild. The first major incident involving humans on the island occurred in 2025, when a civilian airliner carrying a group of tourists, as well as a group of international students en-route to New America as part of a study abroad program went down, seemingly due to a freak storm causing engine failure. One of the passengers on that flight was Gabriela Pinto Melo, a model and daughter of rich businessman Bruno Barbosa Melo. Melo, desperate to get his daughter home safely, turned to the private military company Task Force Reaper, to rescue his daughter. Coordinating with the Federation, the Christian Republic of New Russia, and, to a certain extent, Canada, Task Force Reaper formed a rescue team and headed to the island. They weren't the only ones to do so, however: Task Force Sentinel, a collaborative interantional task force, was also deployed to Isla Fractura to rescue the stranded tourists and international students that were also on that same plane. Once Task Force Reaper landed on the island, they found many of the same horrors that awaited the Soviet-Federation expeditionary team on Saut Ait, which proceeded to terrorize them. During their search for Gabriela Melo, Task Force Sentinel happened upon Task Force Reaper. Initially, Task Force Reaper and Task Force Sentinel mistook each other for enemies and engaged in a series of small battles between them. Eventually, however, both teams were able to put aside their differences in order to achieve their respective missions and get off the island alive. The mission was a success and word got out to the governments of the world that the reports of the islands containing dinosaurs and other presumably extinct prehistoric creatures, in addition to other animal species unknown to humanity, were real. Unwilling to sacrifice any more lives, the governments of the world decided to destroy the islands to prevent the dinosaurs from potentially crossing over into major populated areas and endangering civilian lives. Gallery Islands Bird's Eye View of Alcorn Island.jpg|A bird's eye view of Alcorn Island Wildlife Utahraptor.jpg|Utahraptor Plesiosaurus.jpg|Plesiosaur Gazelle.jpg|Gazelle Baboon.jpg|Baboon Pachyrhinosaurus.png|Pachyrhinosaurus Ceratosaurus.png|Ceratosaurus Megalodon.png|Megalodon Brygmophyseter.png|Brygmophyseter Camarasaurus.png|Camarasaurus Edmontosaurus.png|Edmontosaurus Male Majungasaurus.png|Majungasaurus Albertosaurus.png|Albertosaurus Allosaurus.png|Allosaurus Nanotyrannus.png|Nanotyrannus T-Rex.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex Mosasaurus-detail-header.png|Mosasaurus Stegosaurus-detail-header.png|Stegosaurus Torvotyrannus on the hunt.jpg|Torvotyrannus Pachypodoraptor.png|Pachypodoraptor, an advanced Dromaeosaur Onyx Reptilian.jpg|Onyx Reptilian Giant Swamp Buffalo.jpg|Giant Swamp Buffalo Apatosaurus.jpg|Apatosaurus River fish.png Boar.png Water Buffalo.png Tapir.png Mountain Lion.png Komodo Dragon.png Dingo dog.png Black Crow.png Crab.png Bull Shark.png